


The Exciting Life of a Couple Kids on a Fucking Rock

by GoogleDocShitposter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Can Town, Character death is brought up, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, I will mercilessly beat on Gamzee, I will update the tags as I see fit, M/M, Meteorstuck, dave confronts his past, daves poor arms, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleDocShitposter/pseuds/GoogleDocShitposter
Summary: This rock is miserable, but at least you have him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first DaveKat/Homestuck in general fic I’ve ever published or put effort into

“From the top please…” Rose sighed.

“I had dreams of... strifes…” You sighed, remembering the terrors you had just reexperienced minutes before bursting into your sisters room. You are Dave Strider, and you have  
nightmares of your Bro. Rose scooted closer to where you sat on her bed, wrapping one arm around your shoulders. “I could feel the steel slicing my skin, Rose.”

“Dave, its not real.” She hummed, drawing him closer. 

“I- I know that…” You sniffled, recovering from the brink of tears. “I’m gonna head back to my room now.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.” You walk out, heading to the nearest transportalizer. You immediately fix yourself, adjusting your shades to keep up your cool guy facade just in case someone is wandering the halls. 

You walk through the previously mentioned halls somberly, knowing the events that occurred here just over a two weeks make you feel like you have no place bringing your problems to anyone but Rose. So many trolls you never got the chance to meet in person, you often wonder what they would be like face to face. How much of a hipster douche Eridan look like ungodtiered? What did Sollux sound like considering all the 2’s? Could you have bonded with Nepeta over drawing shitty things? You’ll never know cause their rooms have no trolls squabbling about them anymore, no footsteps echo through the vents, no crashes of someone falling down stairs, no sounds you’d thought any of them would make going about their daily lives. Now you’ll never get to know half the assholes you wanted to meet.

You somehow made your way up to the roof and saw a bubble like thing with a terrorific monster guiding it. The bubble got closer, and as it did the rooftop faded into a different rooftop, drenched with evidence of shit that you’d honestly rather forget. You surveyed the roof, then your heart skipped a beat. There sat the blue eyed devil puppet itself, Lil’Cal. You immediately booked it down the stairs, skipping every few. You turned the corner to head down the next flight, and your heart stopped this time. He wasn’t even close and you could feel the cold blade against your throat, your eyes were wide with horror as you shrieked. Bro started to slowly approach you. 

“I told you not to scream, it’s not ironic.” Bro said dead toned more than you could ever hope to manage.

“What do you mean? This shit is all ironic.” You say trying to keep the monotonedness he taught you to keep.

Bro frowned a little, striding up the stairs rather fast, katana raised. You felt the blade swoosh through the hair, you dodged and ran down the hall. This seemed like a battle fought before, one you lost long ago, maybe around 10 years old when he first went the hardest on you. You could hear him catching up, but there was also another set of footsteps, louder, but they were there. You looked back for a moment, Bro was about to swing again but was stopped by a quick moving bunch of grey and black wielding two curved objects. Then the scene changed, and you finally realized you save you. 

Karkat Vantas.

Your apartment building halls faded into a random meteor hallway. Karkat stood before you, looking terrified at where Bro once stood just seconds ago. He snaps out of it, a normal expression of anger takes over his as he offers you a hand after capchulogging his sickles. You take his hand and he hoists you up. His anger quickly turned to worry.

“Was that your lusus?” He looked at you, speaking softly. You were still kinda scared of what had just happened. “Dave, I can see it in your eyes. Was that your lusus, or guardian, or whoever raised you?”

You nodded slowly, speaking softly a you fought back tears. “That was my Bro, Yeah. I promise he’s not that big of a douche.” 

“That’s fucking bullshit, but whatever.” Karkat went back to angry.

“What the fuck was that anyways?” You asked, convincing yourself that none of the Bro stuff happened.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Strider.” Karkat went back to basically yelling, and back to a last name basis. “We’ve come across one before, it was when all of us were asleep. Remember seeing that ocean dweller with the fucking lousiest greaser look going on?”

“Yeah, Vriska called it a dream bubble.” You said her name wearily, fully aware of what she’d done just weeks prior. 

“Yeah, well apparently there’s going to be a fucking shit load more of them.” Karkat started walking away, you reached out for his arm. He spun around in response giving you an angry yet confused look. “Dave- Strider! What the fuck are you doing, you incompetent nook-sniffer?”

“Karkat…” You hesitate for a moment. “Can you tell me about the… murder spree?”

Karkat stood there, his eyes looked like the equation meme. His breathing slowed, he stared down the hall ahead of them.

“You don’t have to tell me shit all if you don’t wanna,” you realized it must’ve been a traumatic experience for him. “I’ll live without knowing.”

“Come with me.” He said walking down the hall to the next transportalizer pad, he gestured for you to hurry. 

“A good place to start is where I saw the first fucking body, huh?” Karkat sighed from his shitty pile of blankets. 

“That is a start.” You mumbled, spinning in a computer chair Karkat stole from the living room/kitchen/computer room. 

“Eridan has come back from ‘science’ training with the magical idea to join Jack Noir, he battled Sollux causing a KO, Feferi saw and fought back leading to her death.” You looked down at him from your firm stare at the ceiling, he was obviously fighting back tears. “He fucking killed his best friend, Dave… he basically killed three people.”

“Kanaya was there, she saw him do it, and she got fucking pissed.” Karkat stared at the roof, your eyes were fixated on the troll boy. “He took one look at the matriorb and shot it, she attacked, he defended, and she died with the future of our species.”

“He left, and I was stuck with three bodies, two of which were fucking not coming back.” He looks at you, locking eyes. “And then Vriska killed Tavros with his own lance and threw his body off a ledge.” 

“Karkat…” You say, barely audible.

“And then Gamzee, that nook licking sorry excuse for a morail, murderous fucking jugglo freak, murdered Equius and Nepeta!” Karkats voice is starting to hitch, he sipped his face with his sweater. “Kanaya then killed Eridan, in vengeance of the matriorb and for herself.”

“Karkat.”

“And I just stood there, panicking, not helping my friends. I could’ve avoided all of this if I wasn’t such a fucking cowardly wriggler of a troll.” Karkat wiped at his eyes again, fixing himself so he wasn’t going to turn into a blubbery mess. “I’m done, now you can either tell me what your lusus was actually doing or you can go the fuck to sleep.” 

“I don’t think I can talk about bro right now…” you get out monotonous, covering up your nervousness. “But, um… Karkat, dude, can I stay here for tonight?”

“That’s not very ironic of you.” He replied going back to being pissy. “But, sure. Your sleeping on the floor though.”

“Thanks.” You said. He throws a blanket from his pile at you. “I don’t mean to be a burden, I’m hella greatful for this magical experience of sleeping on Karkat Vantas’s floor.”

“Just shut the fuck up!”


	2. Chapter 2

>Be Dave Strider

You are still Dave Strider. Why wouldn’t you be? Your a cool guy. It’s been a month since you’ve arrived on the meteor. You have suffered through many dream bubbles, some your own memories, some not. Also, you guys have decided these are the memories of you guys and other scratched game sessions, meeting the lousy greaser dude along with others multiple times has proved this. You’ve met at least half of the trolls you wanted to meet, you made a few short term acquaintances you wished could flourish into friendships. But your making friends here, there’s Terezi, Kanaya, and the Mayor. Which brings us to what you are doing, you are building Can Town.

You somehow picked up the responsibility of creating a town of cans with the small dude y’all call the Mayor. It written on his sash after all, so that has to be his name or tittle or whatever, he doesn’t mind it. You get bored pretty quickly, you take a break and decide to pester someone. 

TurntechGodhead started pestering CarcinoGeneticist 

TG: dude,   
TG: come to can town  
CG: WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK WOULD I COME TO A ROOM JUST TO PLAY CYLINDRICAL CITY WITH YOU?  
TG: cause it’s fun and I know you’ve got nothing better to do then sit around your room watching shitty romcoms while having a breakdown every 5 hours  
CG: JUST SO YOU KNOW, THAT'S NOT ALL I oppedDO IN HERE.   
TG: what are you doing right now  
CG: WATCHING CINEMATIC MASTERPIECES WHILE HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GOD  
TG: see  
TG: you’re not busy  
CG: FUCK YOU STRIDER  
TG: at least take me on a date first  
CG: ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
CG: FINE, IM ON MY WAY TO YOUR SHITTY LITTLE TIN CAN COMMUNITY DISASTER.   
CG: NOW STOP PESTERING ME STRIDER  
TG: aye aye captain

TurntechGodhead stopped pestering CarcinoGeneticist

It wasn’t long until you saw the transportalizer light up and Karkat appear in the middle of Can Town. The mayor was delighted to see Karkat, taking his hand and showing him the different amenities the town could offer at the moment. A small smile somehow managed to crawl onto his face when Mayor showed him the Block Buster Home and Video that specialized in shitty romcoms, he looked at you and his eyes practically said thank you, you gave him a quick nod. After that Karkat was somewhat less bothered to help out, going back and forth between this room and the alchemizer room for cans. He didn’t speak to you, just little glances and looks exchanged. 

“Strider, you can't put the library in this area.” He finally broke the silence.

“Why not? It’s a library.” 

“Was the lower class on earth allowed to use the library?”

“Yes they were, it’s a fucking human right.” Karkat stared at him confused, a big societal difference in their cultures. 

“They let the low class use the fucking library?”

“Yes, Vantas, they allowed us in the goddamn library. Jesus fuck, what there to not understand here?” 

“Nothing. Tell me what libraries are like.” He stares at you, eyes full of wonder as he gets nearer.

“Oh, uh… sure?” You blush a bit at how close Karkat has gotten. “Well we had a decent one at my junior high, there’s shelf’s filled with all kinds of books.”

“Cool, more detail?” He gets even closer, hands on your knees. 

“Have you seriously?-“ You are startled by the sudden even more closeness of the other. Going went between staring at Karkats eyes to his lips, wondering what they’d feel like on your own for a moment, shaking the thought from your head. “Have you never been to a library?”

“No, I’d be killed on the spot I’m pretty fucking sure.” He sighs, skooching even closer, oblivious to your blush. “Tell me more, Strider.”

“O-Okay…” You swallow hard, Karkat was inches from your face. If he got any closer, you wouldn’t be able to resist kissing him. “Well they have tables to study at, computers, printers, resources and stuff…”

“That’s some weak detail, Dave.” Karkat spoke, his breath could be felt as he inches closer unbenounced to your current emotions.

“Karkat…” You try to stop yourself, but your hand was on the trolls cheek already.

“Dave..?” Karkat gives you a confused frown. You lean forward, eyes shut tight so you cant see the negative reaction as your lips met. You pull away after a couple moments, both your teenage brains going crazy with what just happened, but it didn’t last long. Karkat leant forward, pushing you down, kissing aggressively. “Dave...~”

“Karkat!-“ You gasp, falling backwards, seeping back into the kiss. Both of you are lost in eachother, hands in his hair, giggling up a storm like two school kids. You feel the world fall away as this boy stares down at you with the softest smile you’ve ever seen on his face, causing a smile on your own face.

“Why are you smiling?” He asks, sitting up on your lap, ruffling the ends of your hair near the neck. 

“Your just so, so cute…” 

He kisses you again, lighter and not as aggressive as before. Then the world comes back mid kiss as the sound of your pesterchum goes off, reality slams into your chest like a truck hitting an old lady on the highway. You can’t be gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with gay people, you’re just not one of them. Karkat scowls at the look that’s came onto your face, getting off and brushing his pants with his hands.

“Am I? Or are you just bored on this stupid rock because your fucking dumbass human bulge needs attention.” He goes back to being angry, practically yelling again at you. “Tell me, Strider.”

“Karkat, it’s a lot more complicated than that- I just can’t- don’t like you like that, okay?” You feel a hole form in your stomach, it hurts to be saying this cause ya love your bro Karkles, just no homo. “This exceeds your weird troll romance and biology, I’m not gay.”


	3. Chapter 3

>Be Karkat Vantas

You are now Karkat Vantas. 

You were a busy dude, ya know, before half your friends were slaughtered by the other half. That makes you sad, so let’s not talk about it. Instead let’s talk about your current situation. 

>Karkat, get mad at Dave

“Ugh! That dumb human word that repulses the attraction of men from yours and Johns minds! What is up with it? Do I not meet your aesthetic preference?” 

You feel hurt. Dave had just kissed you, you kissed him back, and you kissed each other. Now he’s pulling out his strange, nonsensical, stupid human terms to describe attraction towards the same sex of his species. He just called you cute to your face, which made you smile, which made him smile, which made you two kiss. He’s clearly red for you, it’s annoying how he shrugs off yours and his own advances into the quadrant. You wish he’d get it through his shitty human thinkpan that whatever gay means is greatfully accepted by everyone alive on this rock. 

“Did I suddenly stop meeting that? Loud and obnoxious troll seems to be what you’re interested in!” You shout when he doesn’t respond.

“Just fuck off.” He says bitterly, standing up and heading to the transportalizer, zapping out of the room. You do the same thing, going to your own room to continue doing what you were before Dave messages you to come down here.

You sit up there for months, 10 human months, eating nothing but what Kanaya brings up to you, watching the same romcoms over and over again. Your feelings for Dave getting pushed back far enough they will never resurface again, not wanting to feel something that can clearly never be because one party is in lifelong denial. You sing along to Mama Mia when your husktop gives you the incoming call notification, you click and there’s the sound of Dave crying. You are startled by this, never hearing him cry before and now hearing it throwing you off. You decide to hang up to respect his privacy and troll him instead.

carcinoGeneticist started trolling turntechGodhead

CG: DAVE ARE YOU OKAY?  
CG: DAVE ANSWER ME  
CG: DAVE STRIDER IF YOU DONT ANSWER ME I WILL COME TO YOUR SHITTY HUMAN BLOCK AND CONFRONT YOU IN THE FLESH ABOUT WHATS HAPPENING IN YOUr TINY HUMAN THINKPAN  
CG: DAVID  
CG: I KNOW YOURE SEEING THESE  
CG: THATS IT IM COMING TO TALK

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling turntechGodhead

You close your husktop, worried about the human boy. You rush out of your block, jumping onto Dave's pad as soon as you arrive in the ring of transportalizers. It brings you to more grey hallway twisting and turning staircases and corridors wind for what seems like hours before the next pad that leads straight into Dave's room. As soon as you get in there your eyes are drawn to the him kneeling on the ground facing away from you.

You kneel behind him, your hand landing in something warm and liquidish. You lift your hand up and panic at the sight of red blood, checking your hand for cuts only to realize it’s not exactly bright enough to be yours meaning it’s Daves.

“Strider…” You mumble, reaching out the non bloody hand for his shoulder. “Y-you okay?”

“Karkat…” he looks back at you, covering his arm with his hand, not hiding what he was doing well. “I-I’m so sorry… I should’ve, I should’ve talked to someone, I keep having the dreams…”

“Wanna tell me about them.” You scooch closer, wrapping him close for a hug, rubbing his chest to soothe him. You remember when you did this for Eridan, when Feferi broke his heart back on LoWaA. You hug him tighter before he speaks again, tuning the memory of that murderer out of your mind.

“M-my bro… he, he, he killed me. Right through the chest saying I’d never be good enough to finally get anything I want… my freedom, my ability to love myself fully, the need to not want his fucking a-approval, to love who I want...” He shuddered at the last part, seeming to want to take back. “I didn’t know what to do, I felt so much and so little at the s-same time…”

“Shhhhhh.” You pulled back from the hug, lifting his hand away from his arm to get a better look. You do the unthinkable next, lifting it up to where your chin rests on his shoulder. Light kisses pressed to his cuts, covering your lips with the red substance. He stares at you in disbelief, not pulling his arm away. “They’ll feel better now, okay, if not you can get a refund.”

He giggles through his tears, his head resting against yours as you press more kisses to his arm. Your red feelings bubble up with an addition of paler ones, your cheeks flushing as he giggles, cries, and speaks. Oh shit, he’s speaking! 

“...Kitkat, th-thank you.” 

Your heart melts. “Mmmmh, no problem Dave.~” You manage to tell him as you kiss his cheek. Karkat, sToP, you are advancing to fast. “Dave?”

“Yeah?” He whispers, you’ve both been whispering apparently. Now's your chance to ask him about being in your red or pale quadrant.

“What do you know about troll culture?” 

“I know you have some bullshit romance things that make absolutely no sense to by ‘small human thinkpan’.” He pokes fun at you in a weird tone. You frown a bit at that, finding it kinda rude, either that or it’s more of his weird human sarcasm.

“Do-do you wanna know more?”

“I have a brief understanding of them, enough to know that human romance is supposed to be a healthy balance of all 4.” He smirks at you. “Why you asking? Planning on stealing my sisters hot lesbian alien gf away?”

“Kanaya is like my fucking shitty sister, that’s so fucking gross, gog, Strider!” You cringe at the thought of pushing any quadrant onto Kanaya, it would be a highly unpleasant experience for the both of you. “No.”

“Then why are ya asking?” He pokes your cheek. His face seems to be getting red and hot, he must be getting too warm so you put distance between the two of you. He frowns. “Never mind…”

“You better?” You stand up, looking around his crappily decorated respite block to avoid looking at him. 

“Yeah, definitely, thanks bro…” He does the same, shrugging for no reason. 

“Then I’ll leave.” You say, heading back to the transportalizer.

“Wait!” Dave shouts, grabbing your wrist. You turn to look at him, he’s so scared right now, leaving is no longer an option. “Karkat…”

“Wanna watch a movie?” You ask, his eyes light up. They’re such a brilliant red colour, makes you feel safer about your matching blood. A lot about Dave makes you feel safer, maybe it’s the powerful aspect, or maybe it’s just him. 

“That’d be great, KitKat.” He smiles as you sit next to him, leaning against his sheet trap, his arm over your shoulders by the end of the first movie. You wish it could stay like this forever...


End file.
